Harmonie en La majeur
by Sandy Moon
Summary: L'été est passé. Il est temps pour les amoureux de se retrouver, et quoi de mieux qu'un petit interlude musical pour cela... Réponse au défi 21 de Crazy Av sur le thème Piano ! Suite de "Rendez-vous au bal, princesse"


**Hello ! Et non je ne suis pas décédée entretemps (ça vous ferait plaisir? Pas moi !) Me voici donc avec une nouvelle réponse au défi de Crazy Av sur le thème Piano.**

 **Cette histoire est la suite de Rendez-vous au bal, princesse (et des 3 autres histoires d'ailleurs), même s'il n'est pas nécessaire de les avoir lu pour comprendre (mais ça aide ...)**

 **Laissez-moi également vous dire que "Piano" a un autre sens que l'instrument de musique (même si il est au coeur de ce récit). Dans le langage musical, _piano_ veut dire "jouer doucement"... Et donc cette histoire se passe toute en douceur logiquement !**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **"Harmonie en La majeur"**

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs vacances d'été se passent ainsi.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir pendant plus d'un mois.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient ainsi.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elles seraient interrompues.

Et qui plus est, ils n'avaient prévu que cela se ferait à deux reprises.

Que la pluie soit l'origine d'un changement de programme, c'était une chose.

Mais être surpris par la secrétaire de son père en pleine séance de câlins et bisous avec sa petite-amie, c'était une toute autre chose.

« _Comment en est-on arrivé là ?_ »

Tous les deux se posèrent la question au même instant, celui où ladite femme était sorti de la chambre...

Il fallait revenir en arrière afin de retracer le fil de cette journée, comprendre où cela avait pu déraper. Déterminer à quel moment leur bonne étoile avait décidé de définitivement les abandonner. Une journée qui était, en réalité, des plus banales...

* * *

Quand ils eurent passé leur brevet à la fin du mois de juin, tous les élèves de troisième avaient accueilli avec la joie la délivrance de sortir des épreuves. Enfin, c'était les vacances, et tous pourraient en profiter un maximum avant de rentrer dans un nouveau monde : le lycée ! De son côté, Marinette savait qu'en dehors d'un voyage en Chine de deux semaines prévu de longue date pour juillet, elle était totalement libre. Une liberté certes limitée par ses devoirs de super-héroïne, mais une liberté tout de même. A sa connaissance, tous ses camarades partaient en voyage et revenaient sur la capitale à différentes périodes. Par exemple, pour sa plus grande joie, Chloé Bourgeois ne foulerait pas les rues parisiennes de tout l'été ! Alya partait pour les Antilles en même temps que elle-même serait absente. Ainsi les deux amies pourraient toujours passer du temps ensemble à leur retour respectif.

Mais ce que Marinette n'avait pas anticipé, c'était le programme ardu, chargé, et très compliqué que représentaient les « vacances » pour Adrien. Gabriel Agreste profitait en général de cette période estivale pour mettre les bouchés double et contraignait son fils à être davantage présent pour la marque. Et cette année, il n'avait pas fait exception. Il était prévu que le père et le fils Agreste, ainsi que l'ensemble de l'équipe de la marque, partent deux semaines dans le Sud de la France, du côté de Biarritz, pour notamment réaliser de nombreux shotting photo et tournages. Ensuite, ils s'envoleraient deux semaines de plus pour Milan, en Italie, où le styliste rencontreraient ses collègues et collaborateurs étrangers en vue de préparer la prochaine _fashion week_.

Malheureusement, les deux amoureux n'avaient réalisé que trop tard que tous ces départs multiples d'un côté comme de l'autre feraient qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir durant un mois et demi. Soit la grande majorité des vacances.

Marinette partit la première alors qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de fêter leurs deux mois. Pour certains, cela pourrait paraître ridicule de célébrer une date aussi petite et infime, mais pour eux c'était tout en symbole. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, Marinette et Adrien ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Et quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sous leur forme civile, la moindre excuse était bonne à prendre pour que Ladybug et Chat Noir se retrouvent en pleine nuit à patrouiller dans les rues, tout en passant d'agréables moments. Ainsi donc, il était très difficile pour eux d'admettre et de réaliser qu'ils pourraient être séparés durant cette si longue période.

Les premiers jours étaient très difficiles, surtout si l'on additionnait à cela le décalage horaire entre Paris et Pékin. En effet, les six heures de décalage ne facilitaient pas grandement les formes de communication, sans compter que Marinette comme Adrien étaient tous les deux très occupés chacun de leur côté, l'une rendant visite à de la famille presque tous les jours, et l'autre travaillant d'arrache-pied pour satisfaire son père. Toutefois, au bout de trois ou quatre jours, ils avaient trouvé leur rythme et passaient facilement une heure par jour à s'appeler en _face-cam_ , sans compter les nombreux messages qui circulaient tout au long de la journée. La jeune fille était friande de nouvelles et son petit-ami, durant ces deux semaines, n'avait recensé qu'une seule akumatisation dont il s'était chargé en solitaire. Il avait confié l'akuma à Maître Fu en attendant le retour de sa Lady.

Mais lorsque Marinette atterrit à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle à son retour, Adrien avait déjà quitté la ville depuis deux jours.

Foutus planning de vacances qui ne voulaient pas concorder !

Toutefois, il fut désormais plus facile pour les deux adolescents de communiquer plus et plus longtemps – adieu les différents fuseaux horaires ! De même, lorsque le garçon prit l'avion pour Milan deux semaines après, cela n'avait rien changé. Adrien avait même plus de temps libre lorsqu'il était en Italie, son père étant sans cesse en rendez-vous avec ses pairs venus du monde entier. Ils pouvaient passer des heures sur Skype à parler, à rire, à se dire quelques mots doux au risque que quelqu'un d'extérieur les entende. Ils avaient, par la force des choses, fêté leurs trois mois également à distance. Mais au moins, quand ce jour arriva, cela signifia une chose : Adrien allait revenir dans quelques jours, et enfin – _enfin_ – tous les deux allaient pouvoir profiter du peu d'été qu'il leur restait.

* * *

Quand Adrien arriva devant le manoir Agreste en pleine nuit accompagné de son père, de Nathalie et de leur chauffeur, il n'avait qu'une hâte : dormir ! En effet, tous s'étaient levé aux alentours de 4 heures du matin car ils devaient prendre le premier avion pour rentrer sur Paris (et ainsi ne pas perdre une journée). Mais les sempiternels problèmes du trafic aérien avaient eu raison d'eux et de leur vol. Gabriel Agreste était à la limite de faire un scandale, tant un retard de cinq heures était inadmissible. Mais lorsqu'on leur avait trouvé enfin un vol pour revenir en France, il s'était calmé.

Voici donc pourquoi, arrivé chez lui à onze du soir, Adrien était plus qu'épuisé. Il était prévu qu'il retrouve Marinette le lendemain, et s'il voulait être un minimum en forme, il devait au plus vite s'allonger dans son lit et dormir. Même Plagg n'était pas aussi fatigué, lui ayant pu se reposer caché dans les vêtements de son ami. Le matin à l'aéroport, il avait songé à l'idée de faire une surprise à sa petite-amie et débarquer chez elle la nuit en Chat Noir... Il avait depuis abandonné l'idée. Plus qu'une nuit à patienter avant de la retrouver. Il n'était pas à quelques heures près...

* * *

Ce matin-là, Marinette s'était réveillée plus qu'en joie. Enfin ! Le grand jour était arrivé, si l'on pouvait dire. Elle était au courant des problèmes qu'avait rencontré Adrien pour son retour, et lui avait quasiment ordonné de se reposer la matinée afin qu'il récupère de son escapade. Ainsi donc, la jeune fille avait pu profiter de ces quelques heures supplémentaires pour pleinement se préparer. Elle disposait de tout le temps nécessaire pour : choisir sa tenue, demander l'approbation d'Alya pour ladite tenue, et poursuivre quelques nouveaux croquis de vêtements qu'elle souhaitait montrer à Adrien dans la journée.

Quand elle partit au début de l'après-midi, elle sortit vêtue d'une tenue créée par ses soins, à savoir une petite jupe plissée bleu turquoise, ainsi que d'un débardeur débardeur blanc auquel elle avait brodé de fin morceaux de dentelles vert menthe. On annonçait un excellent temps et un grand soleil aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle profite du peu de temps qu'il restait pour porter ses vêtements d'été. Et puis, elle se devait d'être toute mignonne pour ses retrouvailles avec Adrien. N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux amoureux s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Trocadéro. Cela serait leur point de départ en quête du glacier des amoureux. Ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'y aller ensemble, et ils comptaient bien réparer cet affront !

Marinette arriva la première. Elle avait tellement peur de faire attendre Adrien qu'elle avait fait l'effort de partir très en avance. Après avoir déambulé et changé trois fois de lignes de métro, elle était complètement essoufflée. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de touristes et de visiteurs et attendit, dans un coin tranquille, qu'Adrien arrive.

La jeune fille sentit Tikki remuer dans son sac. Son kwami devait être aussi impatiente qu'elle que le garçon blond n'arrive. Marinette trépignait d'impatience. Ne sachant quoi faire pour patienter, elle sortit son téléphone et commença à traîner sur internet. Mais aucun message d'Adrien, à part celui qu'il avait envoyé vingt minutes plus tôt l'informant qu'il quittait son domicile. De temps à autre, Marinette scrutait la foule du regard pour rechercher son amoureux. Toujours pas là. Une réflexion apparut soudainement dans son esprit : elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que le Papillon ne lance pas d'attaque. Pas aujourd'hui. Juste pas aujourd'hui. Quand elle était seule à Paris, elle avait été étonnée et soulagée qu'aucune akumatisation n'ait eu lieu. A croire que même le Papillon prenait des vacances...

Alors qu'elle regardait les dernières actualités sur les réseaux sociaux, Marinette sursauta et cria de surprise quand elle fut soudainement plongée dans le noir. Mais l'entente d'un rire cristallin près de son oreille la rassura aussitôt, et son cœur rata un battement.

– Bonjour, ma Lady, murmura Adrien.

Il retira ses mains du visage de Marinette, permettant à cette dernière de se retourner complètement vers lui. Il était là. Enfin. Et maintenant qu'il était face à elle, son corps réagit avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir. Elle sauta dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué elle s'en rendit enfin pleinement compte. Ils restèrent peut-être bien quelques minutes ainsi à juste profiter d'être enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était tout ce qui comptait ; qu'ils soient ensemble, enfin réunis.

Tous deux humèrent le parfum de l'autre et toute une palette d'émotions et de sentiments envahirent leurs cœurs. C'est Marinette qui réagit la première après cette parenthèse câline. Elle s'écarta pour contempler le visage d'Adrien. Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours aussi beau. Peut-être juste un peu plus bronzé.

Parfaitement synchronisés, ils décidèrent ensemble de s'embrasser, et la magie opéra à nouveau. Leurs lèvres s'étaient lancés dans une douce valse, réveillant des sensations quelque peu oubliées, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux amoureux pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Quand ils se séparèrent, un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette, alors qu'Adrien ne trouvait quoi dire.

– Tu m'as manqué, Adrien, murmura-t-elle tout en lui prenant les mains.

– Toi aussi, rassure-toi.

– Ça va, tu n'es pas trop fatigué, au fait ?

– Ça devrait aller, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. J'ai plutôt bien dormi, et je compte bien profiter de cette journée avec toi.

– Oui. On devrait peut-être partir à la recherche d'André. Qui sait où il a pu se cacher cette fois.

Ils s'assirent sur une marche un peu à l'écart des touristes, le temps pour eux de chercher des indices sur internet sur le lieu qu'avait choisi le glacier des amoureux. Alors qu'Adrien pianotait sur son téléphone, Marinette lui fit la remarque que ses cheveux avaient poussé.

– Il y a du laisser-aller à ce que je vois, plaisanta-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

– T'inquiète pas. Dès que mon père a vu que mes cheveux avaient poussé, il a pris un rendez-vous pour moi chez le coiffeur.

– J'espère qu'il va arranger ça, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

– Hum, non je pensais plutôt lui demander de me raser la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il faut croire qu'au jeu de « qui est le plus drôle entre nous deux », Adrien remportait à chaque fois la palme. Le visage déconcerté de Marinette face à cette remarque en était le témoin parfait. Après avoir ri aux éclats face cet air perdu, Adrien déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marinette pour la réconforter de cet affront. Juste avant que tous deux ne reprennent leur recherche, et qu'ils finissent par trouver la cachette d'André. Celui-ci se trouvait dans le 5e arrondissement, non loin du Panthéon. D'un commun accord, les amoureux décidèrent de faire une partie du trajet en métro avant de poursuivre à pied.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis du métro. Mais alors qu'ils remontaient par l'escalator, ils eurent la très mauvaise surprise d'être accueillis par une forte pluie. Surpris et complètement perdus sans protection contre l'eau, Adrien entraîna vite Marinette à l'abri sous la bannière d'un café. Tous les passants dans la rue courraient pour s'abriter ou pour rejoindre leur domicile. Personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattrait alors qu'il faisait plus de 30 degrés ! De grosses gouttes tombaient du ciel et trempaient quiconque oseraient s'aventurer dehors.

Marinette et Adrien étaient comme qui dirait très mal tombés. A peine étaient-ils resté cinq secondes sous la pluie le temps de traverser la rue pour s'abriter qu'ils se retrouvaient d'ores et déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, leurs cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau et Marinette commençait à claquer des dents.

– On dirait que notre projet de prendre une glace tombe à l'eau, dit Adrien en prenant Marinette dans ses bras, tentant de la réchauffer comme il le pouvait.

Il put l'entendre prononcer contre son torse « idiot de chat », et cela le fit doucement rire.

Mais il avait entièrement raison. Personne ne pourrait prédire quand cela allait s'arrêter, et il était beaucoup trop risqué de traverser la ville en courant... au risque d'attraper un rhume en plein été ! Quel comble... Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. Aucun d'eux ne voulait reporter leur rendez-vous et rentrer chez lui. Ils allaient devoir improviser.

Puis Adrien eut une illumination, qui avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

– Marinette ? l'appela-t-il, et une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir toute son attention, il poursuivit. Et si on allait chez moi ?

Elle n'eut pas même pas besoin de répondre verbalement, la stupéfaction se lisant clairement sur son visage.

– Tu es sérieux ?

– Oui. On n'est pas loin de chez moi, à condition de courir vite. On sera au sec, et on trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper.

– Oui, mais... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je vois ton père.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet, et Adrien refusait pour le moment que Marinette ne rencontre son père de manière officielle. Certes, il était au courant de l'existence de sa petite-amie, mais il ne se sentait clairement pas prêt à assister à leur confrontation. Vu surtout comment son père pouvait se montrer froid. Tout le contraire des parents de Marinette...

– Non t'en fais pas. Il est encore parti aujourd'hui, il ne reviendra que ce soir. Il n'y a que Nathalie à la maison. Donc c'est comme si on était seuls.

Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais Marinette se sentit quelque peu gênée et confuse face aux derniers mots d'Adrien. Elle choisit de ne pas en tenir compte, et accepta la proposition de son amoureux sans rechigner.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de prendre leur courage à deux mains... et courir ! Après tout, ils avaient affronté bien pire qu'une grosse pluie ! Ils s'élancèrent alors dans les rues, et furent en moins de deux complètement trempés. La température de leurs peaux fut rapidement comparable à celle d'un glaçon, mais ils continuèrent de courir encore et encore.

Trois minutes. Leur course à pied jusqu'au manoir Agreste n'avait duré que trois petites minutes, mais c'était juste ce qu'il fallait de temps pour les achever. Alors qu'il était presque paralysé tant il avait froid, Adrien composa tant bien que mal le code pour rentrer dans la propriété. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte et entrèrent en trombe, essoufflés et épuisés, n'ayant qu'un seul désir : rester au chaud ! Les gouttes tombèrent et vinrent tachés le sol juste devant la porte où ils se situaient. Et avant même qu'Adrien ne puisse guider Marinette vers sa chambre, la secrétaire de Gabriel Agreste fit son apparition.

– Adrien, vous êtes déjà de retour ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse, tout en conservant son habituel visage impénétrable. Et qui est-

Adrien lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne finisse.

– Nous avons été surpris par la pluie. Et nous n'allions pas rester dehors par ce temps. J'ai proposé à Marinette de venir à la maison... Et je pense que, si mon père était là, il n'y verrait pas d'objection.

Avec cette dernière phrase, Adrien tentait un véritable coup de bluff. Il ignorait totalement si son père s'opposerait ou non à la venue de Marinette dans leur demeure. Il savait qu'il n'était pas contre le fait qu'il ait une petite-amie... Mais est-ce que cela l'impliquait de l'inviter à la maison ? Très bonne question.

Nathalie ne dit rien dans un premier temps, mais se contenta toutefois de sortir son téléphone. Elle s'éloigna des deux adolescents pour, ce qui semblait être, passer un coup de fil. Marinette tapota l'épaule d'Adrien pour lui faire signe et l'interrogea du regard. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Nathalie revint vers eux, l'air fermé.

– Votre père est d'accord pour que mademoiselle puisse rester le temps que la pluie cesse.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, le tonnerre gronda fort, faisant sursauter Adrien et Marinette.

– Merci, Nathalie, répondit Adrien.

Il prit la main de Marinette pour qu'ils avancent, mais ils ne purent faire que trois pas avant que Nathalie ne les somme à nouveau.

– Il a ajouté qu'il vérifierait ce soir si vous connaissez vos morceaux au piano. Vous n'avez pas pu vous exercer quand nous étiez en Italie. Ainsi vous devez rattraper votre retard.

Ils l'entendirent s'éloigner d'eux, et une porte se ferma, signe qu'elle était partie. Marinette devina sans aucun mal la frustration qui traversait Adrien. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, elle avait senti sa main se renfermer fermement autour de la sienne.

– Ce n'est grave, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer en passant à côté de lui. Ça me donnera l'occasion de t'entendre jouer du piano, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Et face à ce doux sourire, Adrien ne pouvait que craquer. Elle avait raison ; elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer en sachant que, dans son esprit, le festival de musique où il avait été au clavier avec le groupe de l'école ne comptait pas… car il n'était pas seul, il ne faisait qu'accompagner les autres. Répondant à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, il l'entraîna dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière Marinette, et quand il se retourna vers elle, il eut la surprise de la découvrir... perdue ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en riant. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

– Oh non, non, non... Je me faisais juste la réflexion que je n'avais jamais vu ta chambre... en tant que Marinette.

Constatant un regard interrogateur passé sur ses yeux verts, elle dut argumenter davantage.

– Je veux dire que je suis déjà entrée dans ta chambre en tant que Ladybug, tu dois bien t'en souvenir. Je croyais même que tu était _là_ , alors que non... Enfin si, tu était là, mais pas comme je l'imaginais, se perdit-elle alors qu'elle faisait référence aux différents combats de Ladybug et Chat Noir qui avaient pu avoir lieu dans la chambre du garçon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement face à l'explication quelque peu bancale que Marinette lui offrait.

– Je reconnais que, vu sous cet angle, tu n'es jamais venu ici. Mais du coup, est-ce que je dois te faire une visite ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je saurais me repérer, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton tout en désignant l'immensité de la pièce.

Adrien lui vola un baiser sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte sur l'instant, juste avant de lui proposer une serviette pour se sécher et éventuellement un haut de rechange. Car comme il venait de lui dire : « Si tu restes avec tes vêtements mouillés, tu vas attraper froid. » Contrainte et forcée, elle ne put qu'accepter. Décidément, ce rendez-vous était en train de prendre une tournure imprévue.

Adrien partit farfouiller dans ses grandes armoires en quête des fameux vêtements de rechange. Une fois son bonheur trouvé, il revint vers Marinette qui se tenait près de son ordinateur. Elle regardait son fond d'écran, à savoir la photo d'Émilie Agreste. Il n'aurait su dire ce que sa petite-amie pouvait penser face à cette photographie, mais il choisit de ne pas rebondir sur ce détail. Il interpella Marinette, semblant la sortir de ses rêveries, et lui donna un large t-shirt orange.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai trouvé que ça de suffisamment « normal » et qui pourrait t'aller.

– Oh mais c'est parfait, merci, répondit Marinette en examinant plus en détail le vêtement, gardant pour elle-même que ce orange contrasterait à merveille avec le bleu de sa jupe.

Puis, semblant réaliser qu'elle allait devoir se changer – et donc, retirer son débardeur – alors qu'elle était dans la même pièce qu'Adrien, les joues de la jeune fille rougirent toutes seules. Son amoureux, ignorant l'état de détresse qui s'emparait d'elle, la sauva sans le savoir en lui proposant de se changer dans la salle de bain. Marinette se sentit terriblement idiote sur le moment bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas de se changer dans la même pièce ! Elle se donna une claque mentalement avant de partir dans la salle de bain attenante. Adrien la suivit moins de dix secondes, le temps pour lui d'attraper une serviette avant de repartir.

Quand Marinette se regarda dans le grand miroir, elle put constater les dégâts qu'avaient laissé le passage de la pluie sur sa tenue. Cela ne la fit que rougir davantage, honteuse et gênée. « _Adrien m'a vue comme ça !_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle était complètement trempée, le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait mis avait coulé sous ses yeux, et son débardeur blanc ressortait... transparent ! Elle tenta de se rassurer, en se disant que comme son soutien-gorge était du même coloris ; cela était moins dramatique que si il avait été de couleur vive... Mais cela restait dramatique tout de même !

Après s'être calmée en se disant que « ce n'était pas la fin du monde pour si peu », elle trouva une serviette dans un placard et commença à s'essuyer. Quand elle estima que son corps était suffisamment sec, elle retira son haut pour enfiler celui qu'Adrien lui avait prêté. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite une fois qu'elle l'eut enfilé. Ce t-shirt avait une odeur particulière, elle le sentait très bien. L'odeur de son amoureux avait imprégné le tissu. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir pour continuer de s'essuyer les cheveux. Mais l'opération ne fut pas une réussite. En effet, ses couettes ne lui permettaient pas de sécher ses cheveux de manière optimale. Pourtant réticente à l'idée de les enlever car détestant laisser ses cheveux à l'air libre, Marinette dut se résigner à retirer les deux élastiques et laisser tomber sa chevelure brune trempée sur ses épaules. Elle frictionna alors la serviette contre son crâne, créant des nœuds qu'il lui serait très difficile de défaire. Décidément, ce n'est vraiment pas aujourd'hui qu'elle serait la plus belle pour son chéri.

Alors qu'elle passait la serviette sur ses longueurs, Marinette entendit un doux son provenir de la chambre d'Adrien. Un piano. Adrien avait finalement suivi les ordres transmis par son père et s'était mis à jouer (ou travailler selon le point de vue) ses morceaux. Marinette resta quelques secondes derrière la porte à profiter de la mélodie. Elle devina que c'était un morceau classique, bien qu'elle ne s'y connaisse pas vraiment en compositeurs des vieux siècles. Ses références musicales s'arrêtaient aux années 80 et c'était déjà bien selon elle. Mais entendre Adrien jouer ce morceau avec une certaine dextérité emplit son cœur d'admiration. Elle constata que son amoureux se concentrait davantage sur les sons aigus, et que les notes se succédaient tantôt rapidement, tantôt plus lentement. Il aurait été facile d'improviser une danse de couple, pensa-t-elle.

Après peut-être deux minutes entièrement consacrées à cette écoute en solo, Marinette se décida à ouvrir la porte pour revenir dans la chambre. Elle vit alors Adrien, assis au piano. Elle constata qu'il s'était lui aussi changé. Il ne remarqua pas sa présence puisqu'elle était dans son dos. Elle prenait également soin de faire le moins de bruit pour ne pas le déranger. Et puis de toute manière, il semblait trop concentré sur son doigter pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

Des petites envolées lyriques émanèrent des touches, puis Adrien enchaîna de nouveaux accords, parfois vraiment très rapidement. La jeune fille se demanda alors comment il pouvait faire bouger ses doigts aussi vite !

Elle se dirigea avec douceur vers le piano et passa devant, à l'opposé complète d'Adrien. Au moins, ainsi, elle pouvait pleinement le regarder. Il fixait le cahier qui lui faisait face (« la partition » devina-t-elle) et regardait de temps à autre le clavier. Puis alors, il appuya plus fermement sur les touches. Et revint tout d'un coup à un son plus doux. C'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux se levèrent pour la première fois, et qu'il put constater que sa petite-amie se tenait accoudée au piano. L'émerveillement se lisait dans ses yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la partition, sachant qu'il arrivait au bout du morceau. Il l'avait parfaitement joué.

– C'était très beau, félicita Marinette.

– Merci.

– Pardon de pas t'avoir prévenu que je revenais, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre.

– Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas trop froid, au fait ?

– Non, non, t'inquiète. Ça m'a fait du bien de me sécher et mettre quelque chose de sec.

– Tant mieux.

Alors qu'il allait poursuivre, Adrien remarqua enfin que...

– C'est la première fois que tu te détaches les cheveux devant moi, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

– Et ne me le rappelle pas ! répondit Marinette qui sembla avoir pris la mouche. Je déteste avoir les cheveux comme ça, continua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, semblant bouder.

– Mais non, tu es toujours très jolie. Je trouve que cela te va très bien.

– Tu dis ça juste pour ne pas me vexer.

– Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais c'est aussi sincère.

Marinette se retourna vers Adrien, une expression perdue s'affichant sur son visage. Le garçon lui indiqua d'un signe de la main de venir le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit sans vraiment hésiter. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le siège, devant le piano. Adrien l'embrassa sur le front, et toute part de négativité s'envola de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

– Bon d'accord, tu es tout pardonné.

– Je savais que ça te ferait changer d'avis.

– Au fait, c'était quoi ce morceau ?

– Alors, c'est un Chopin, et c'est... (Adrien retrouva la première page de la partition pour lire le nom de complet de l'œuvre). « _Valse en si mineur, OP 69, N°2_ », et ça date de 1829.

Marinette laissa un petit silence de quelques secondes s'installer avant de répondre :

– C'est pas très séduisant comme nom.

– C'est mieux de l'écouter, si c'est ce que tu insinues, dit Adrien après avoir étouffé son rire.

– Je ne connaissais pas du tout... Enfin, je veux dire, je connais Chopin de nom... Mais je connais aucun morceau.

– Hum... je pense que tu te trompes. A mon avis, tu connais des morceaux mais seulement à l'écoute. Tu les as peut-être beaucoup entendu dans des films, à la radio. Mais tu ne connais ni l'auteur, ni le nom.

– Euh... Je voudrais bien te croire si tu me trouves un exemple infaillible.

– D'accord... Je sais ! s'exclama Adrien après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Adrien repositionna ses mains, patienta quelques instants pour se concentrer, et se mit à jouer. L'air était beaucoup plus doux que le précédent, digne d'une berceuse. Marinette trouva que ce morceau avait quelque chose de romantique dans sa façon d'être joué, et elle soupçonna que le fait que ce soit Adrien qui joue n'y était pas étranger. Mais dès qu'elle avait entendu les premières notes, elle avait du reconnaître qu'Adrien avait gagné. Elle connaissait ce morceau, bien qu'elle ignore totalement qui l'avait composé.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mains d'Adrien qui semblaient valser sur les touches blanches et noires. Elle fut encore plus admirative qu'à l'écoute du précédent morceau, puisque cette fois-ci, elle voyait ses doigts bouger, jouer, frapper plus ou moins fort, créer une harmonie parfaite, s'arrêter, reprendre leur danse.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'Adrien avait terminé de jouer que lorsqu'elle l'entendit se racler la gorge. Le temps était passé tellement vite, elle n'avait rien vu venir.

– Pardon si c'était long. Je pensais seulement jouer le début... et je n'ai pas su m'arrêter.

– Oh non, non, t'en fait pas... C'est encore très beau. Tu joues tellement bien.

– Non, pas trop. J'ai fait quelques petites erreurs.

– Je n'ai rien entendu. Alors je considère que c'était parfait, l'encouragea Marinette en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Alors, tu as reconnu ?

– Je reconnais le morceau, oui. Je pense l'avoir entendu dans un film.

– Il a été beaucoup utilisé pour des BO de films, c'est vrai. C'est _Clair de Lune_. Debussy. Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

– Vaguement.

Alors même qu'elle ne vit pas son amoureux lever les yeux au ciel, Marinette posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit par la suite Adrien prendre appui sur sa propre tête avant qu'il ne vienne prendre sa main. Finalement, ce petit contre-temps de la météo n'était pas si mal. Ils étaient au sec, et Marinette découvrait une nouvelle facette de la vie d'Adrien. Elle savait qu'il jouait divinement du piano... Mais l'entendre était différent de simplement le savoir.

Et son envie de l'entendre jouer encore et encore était vraiment très forte.

– Tu veux bien en jouer un autre ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur en se relevant.

– Bien sûr. Et puis comme je suis censé travailler, ça me gêne moins si je joue pour toi. Tu aimerais lequel ?

– Je ne sais pas trop... Le dernier que tu as appris ?

– D'accord, si tu veux. Ça tombe bien, comme je l'ai appris récemment, je ne le maîtrise pas parfaitement.

– C'est quoi ? insista-t-elle, toujours aussi curieuse.

– Un de Franz Schubert, lui répondit-il en cherchant dans ses partitions. Le premier mouvement de … la « _Sonate en La mineur_ ».

– Pourquoi ils ont tous des noms compliqués ?! s'exclama Marinette, complètement perdue face au mots techniques.

– Ce sont juste les particularités du morceau. Ici, c'est une sonate, et ça répond à des règles d'écriture particulières. Et « La majeur », cela indique la tonalité du morceau.

Bien qu'Adrien avait voulu se montrer le plus clair possible, il ne put contenir son rire face au regard perdu et désespéré de sa petite-amie. Il se reprit et attaqua le morceau. Celui-ci était très technique, avec de nombreux enchaînements rapides, le plus souvent saccadé. Contrairement aux deux autres morceaux, cette fois, il faisait plus sauter ses doigts sur le clavier, au lieu de les faire glisser d'une note à l'autre. Il n'avait commencé à travailler ce morceau que récemment, juste avant de partir en vacances, pour s'occuper durant l'absence de Marinette. Cela se ressentait quand il jouait. Il faisait au mieux pour suivre le rythme, mais il butait sur pas mal de notes. Adrien savait pertinemment que Marinette n'y ferait pas attention, mais il avait envie de jouer le plus parfaitement possible. Pour la rendre fière, _elle_.

Il arrêta le morceau aux trois quarts, n'ayant pas encore appris la dernière partie. Il n'était pas très satisfait du résultat, mais en voyant que le sourire de Marinette ne l'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs minutes, il savait que ce n'était pas très grave.

– Il est particulier celui-là, constata-t-elle. J'aime moins... Enfin je veux dire, ne t'en fais pas, tu joues toujours très bien !… Mais juste, j'ai préféré les autres.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas. Moi-même, je ne l'aime pas spécialement. Mais c'est mon père qui choisit les morceaux.

– Il ne te fait jouer que des vieux morceaux ?

– Oui. L'âge d'or de la musique selon lui.

– Tu veux bien en jouer un petit dernier, le supplia-t-elle avec une mou des plus adorables.

Il ne put résister et lui demanda alors, une nouvelle fois, si elle avait une préférence.

– Ton préféré. Celui que tu pourrais toujours jouer. Si il ne fallait en choisir qu'un seul, avait-elle simplement répondu.

Elle ne pouvait lui offrir de meilleure réponse. Il savait exactement quoi jouer. En effet, le soir de leur fête de fin d'année, Gabriel Agreste avait exigé de son fils qu'ils lui jouent des morceaux de piano... Et parmi ceux-là, il y avait le _Concerto 23_ de Mozart. Un concerto en _La majeur_. _L'harmonie parfaite_. Adrien s'était alors fait la promesse qu'il le jouerait à Marinette un jour. Car à travers ce morceau, il pouvait exprimer l'entièreté de ses sentiments envers sa compagne.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Après avoir donné le nom du morceau (face auquel Marinette resta à nouveau de marbre) ainsi que le compositeur, Adrien fit raisonner les notes à travers toute la chambre. Si Marinette avait préféré les morceaux plus doux du début, il ne lui faisait aucun doute que la magie opérerait à nouveau ici. Le garçon appuya sur les notes, alliant force et douceur. Ses doigts pianotèrent avec vivacité et précision. Il n'avait pas de besoin de partition ; il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Ce qui lui permettait de véritablement lâcher prise sur le clavier. Il était en train déclaré son amour à celle qu'il aime à travers le piano.

Et de son côté, la fille en question le ressentait tout autant. Marinette n'affichait plus le sourire qui l'avait accompagné jusque là. Elle resta presque toute la durée du morceau bouchée-bée, ne s'attardant plus sur les mains d'Adrien, mais sur lui, sur son regard, sur l'air concentré et passionné qui avait pris place sur son visage. Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle percevait qu'il jouerait véritablement pour elle, et pas simplement pour lui montrer son talent. Il lui parlait à travers son instrument. Et cela valait toutes les déclarations d'amour. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il pouvait lui faire. Marinette se sentit émue au plus profond d'elle-même par cette démonstration musicale. Elle avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle dut se forcer à attendre qu'il ait fini le morceau. Elle aurait pu l'écouter jouer ce morceau pendant des heures et des heures.

Quand Adrien joua la dernière note tout doucement, marquant la fin de cette interlude musicale. Il mit quelques instants avant de regarder Marinette et de plonger dans son regard bleu. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de « parler » grâce au piano, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Et son amoureuse était dans un état similaire au sien. Elle non plus ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder elle aussi. "Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de la prendre dans ses bras ?" La réponse qui apparut dans l'esprit d'Adrien fut « _Rien_. » Alors, sans que lui-même ne contrôle véritablement son geste, il se rapprocha à une vitesse folle de Marinette et l'embrassa.

Marinette s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. A la limite, elle avait imaginé qu'Adrien l'embrasserait avec douceur comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Bien différent. Et elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait dans la même direction que lui. Son amoureux s'était emparé de sa nuque et intensifiait leur baiser au fur et à mesure. Elle s'étonna de lui répondre... Et d'en quémander davantage. Guidée par cette pulsion nouvelle, elle vint s'accrocher aux épaules d'Adrien et lui offrit un accès illimité à ses lèvres. Chose qu'il eut l'air d'apprécier.

Les mains du garçon vinrent par la suite se saisir de la taille de la jeune fille, pour toujours plus l'attirer à lui. Puis, trouvant qu'ils étaient à l'étroit sur ce siège de piano, il se leva, obligeant Marinette à faire de même. Désorientée par cette sensation des plus addictives, elle eut du mal à garder l'équilibre et sa main atterrit sur le piano. Un son sourd et désagréable en émergea, mais les amoureux ne purent qu'en rire. Adrien l'aida à se relever avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'embrasser. Et son corps répondit tout seul à cet instinct primaire.

Marinette avait toujours du mal à rester debout. Adrien la dominait d'une tête, et ses baisers toujours plus forts l'obligeraient presque à tomber à la renverse. Ceci la forçait à reculer toujours de plus en plus, à l'aveugle, mais Adrien ne rompit aucunement leur contact. Et à nouveau, elle s'adonna complètement à ses baisers.

Elle sursauta cependant quand ses jambes rencontrèrent ce qu'elle devina être le lit d'Adrien, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention ; et dans un élan commun, ils tombèrent tous les deux, mettant fin à leur contact rapproché.

Comme pour la main de Marinette s'écrasant sur le piano, cette cascade imrovisée provoqua un fou rire chez les deux amoureux. Clairement, leurs sens étaient devenus imperceptibles à tout ce qui les entourait – cette chute en était le témoin parfait. Marinette sentait tout le poids du corps d'Adrien sur le sien, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention dans un premier temps, trop occupée à essayer de calmer son rire. Ce rire qui prit fin de lui-même quand la surprise s'empara d'elle. Adrien s'était soudainement redressé – certainement pour être plus l'aise –, et enfin, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent quelque peu confus par la position qu'ils venaient d'adopter non intentionnellement.

Alors qu'Adrien ne semblait pas trop déstabilisé par cela, c'était tout le contraire de sa petite-amie dont le visage rougissait à vue d'œil. Mille et une questions traversaient l'esprit de Marinette, dont les principales furent : « _Comment on s'est retrouvé comme ça ?_ », « _Pourquoi j'ai aimé ça ?_ » et surtout « _Pourquoi j'ai envie que ça continue ?_ ». La réponse lui parvint quand Adrien l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais alors qu'il l'y avait mis toute la douceur qu'il possédait en lui, Marinette ne sembla pas satisfaite puisqu'elle chercha à intensifier cela. Elle souhaitait retrouver la même sensation que celle d'il y a quelques minute.

Celle qui rendait son cœur incontrôlable.

Celle qui rendait son corps incontrôlable.

Celle qui _la_ rendait incontrôlable.

Et Adrien répondit à ses attentes, bien qu'il fut surpris au tout début que Marinette requiert un tel rapprochement. Mais il envoya valser la dernière part de raison qui sommeillait en lui, se concentrant sur les lèvres de son amoureuse et sur ses mains qui cherchaient à caresser la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Il était complètement fou.

Fou d'amour.

Fou d'elle.

Le garçon revint faire corps à corps avec la jeune fille et put passer une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, tout en prolongeant leur baiser. Cette dernière entoura ses épaules et son dos de ses bras, tentant de réduire à néant les quelques millimètres d'espace qu'il restait entre eux. Leurs respirations se firent plus irrégulières, mais aussi plus prononcées. Chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur respiration, seule l'envie d'être à nouveau à bout de souffle les obligèrent à ce que ces pauses durent le moins longtemps possible. Ils ne purent l'entendre, mais leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à une vitesse incroyable, mais ils étaient miraculeusement coordonnés dans leur rythme.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter...

Et pourtant...

Adrien et Marinette cessèrent aussitôt de s'embrasser à l'entente d'un bruit des plus étranges. Par réflexe, tous deux tournèrent la tête sur la droite. Et constatèrent avec effroi que Nathalie Sancœur avait ouvert frontalement la porte de la chambre. Elle les regardait, on ne peut plus calme et neutre dans toute cette affaire. Tout le contraire des deux amoureux qui mirent entre eux une distance de sécurité d'au moins quatre mètres. Marinette choisit d'aller se cacher derrière un oreiller, souhaitant plus que tout disparaître sous terre où personne ne pourrait la trouver. Quant à Adrien, il était tout aussi gêné qu'elle, mais la colère et l'incompréhension se firent plus fortes en lui. Il se leva promptement et s'élança vers Nathalie. Il avait beau la respecter, cette fois il ne put se contrôler.

– Nathalie, vous auriez pu frapper s'il vous plaît !

– Je l'ai fait, monsieur, expliqua-t-elle, froide comme toujours. Je me suis inquiétée quand je n'entendais plus le piano... Mais je comprends désormais pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu, acheva-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Marinette.

– S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous. Promis, je vous entendrai la prochaine que vous frapperez ! Et je vous ouvrirai, dit Adrien avec un soupçon de frustration.

– J'espère, Adrien.

La secrétaire tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Adrien.

– Il va de soi que je préviendrai votre père de cet... incident, conclut-elle avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Quand le « clac » se fit entendre, Adrien et Marinette affichèrent un visage similaire : complètement estomaqués ! « _Comment en est-on arrivé là ?_ » C'était le pompon comme on pourrait dire. C'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant de se faire surprendre par la secrétaire en pleine séance de câlins et bisous (surtout quand c'était la première fois que cela dérapait ainsi), mais si celle-ci rapportait ledit événement au père du garçon, les choses tourneraient à la guerre intersidérale.

Complètement sous le choc de cette nouvelle, Adrien revint machinalement s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Inquiète pour lui, Marinette laissa l'oreiller à sa place et avança sur les couvertures jusqu'à lui. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui. Elle ignorait quoi dire pour le rassurer, et elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même que rien ne saurait l'aider à se calmer.

A part peut-être l'humour...

Marinette se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Adrien pour lui chuchoter :

– Vois le bon côté des choses... Cela aurait pu être ton père...

A l'évocation de cette possibilité, elle sentit un frisson parcourir le dos d'Adrien avant qu'il ne se fige complètement. Il tourna enfin son visage vers elle, l'air complètement paniqué. Elle lui offrit un sourire, dans l'espoir de le dérider, et cela sembla fonctionner quelque peu. La nervosité se faisait toujours ressentir, mais Adrien paraissait un peu plus calme.

– Excuse-moi pour... ça, dit-il en désignant la porte de la main.

– Pas grave... ça arrive...

Maintenant que l'atmosphère pesante et électrique était retombée, Marinette et Adrien prirent enfin véritablement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés avant que Nathalie ne débarque brusquement. Et cette fois-ci, la gêne se fit ressentir vis-à-vis d'eux-mêmes et de leur partenaire. Que devaient-ils dire après cela ? Comment devaient-ils réagir ? Devaient-ils en parler ? Devaient-ils faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Ignorant ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser, ils décidèrent pourtant tous les deux de répondre par la positive à la dernière question.

En ayant assez que le silence continue à s'installer entre eux, Marinette se racla la gorge avant de parler.

– Euh... Tu veux encore travailler ton piano ?

– Je t'avoue que... je n'en ai pas trop envie.

– Oh c'est pas grave. Tu étais parfait. Je suis sure que ton père va penser la même chose.

Le silence refit son apparition. Adrien passa une main derrière son cou, toujours aussi nerveux, et Marinette tripotait le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder dans les yeux.

– Il ne pleut plus.

Adrien venait de faire cette constatation, après s'être concentré sur chaque petit détail dans sa chambre pour faire sortir de sa tête l'instant passionné qu'ils avaient vécu. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la fenêtre, il avait alors remarqué que le ciel est bleu. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Aucun bruit de goutte frappant les vitres. La pluie avait cessé.

– Je n'avais même pas remarqué, dit Marinette.

– Peut-être que finalement, on va pouvoir la manger cette glace chez André. Ça te dit ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire sincère, le premier depuis plusieurs minutes.

Marinette acquiesça face à cette proposition très alléchante. Son compagnon se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Un choc électrique parcourut ses doigts quand ils rencontrèrent la paume d'Adrien. Un ultime rappel de ce qui s'était passé... juste avant qu'ils n'en parlent plus. Toutefois, le garçon blond vint une dernière fois prendre le visage de son amoureuse au creux de ses mains avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Ce baiser qu'ils appréciaient tout autant, mais qui n'avait pas la même saveur que les précédents.

– Dis Adrien, reprit Marinette en baissant la tête.

– Oui ?

Elle laissa planer le suspense quelques instants avant de lui demander droit dans les yeux :

– Est-ce que je peux garder le t-shirt ? demanda-t-elle mignonnement.

Le rire sortit tout seul de la bouche d'Adrien. Il ne s'y attendait clairement pas.

– Bien sûr, ma Lady. Et je trouve qu'il te va mieux qu'à moi.

– Tu me flattes. Aller, chaton, allons vite manger cette glace avant qu'il ne pleuve à nouveau.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce récit, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt pour le prochain défi !**


End file.
